bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's ABCs/Trivia
*In this episode, Steve had his first name embossed on the back of his shirt. Usually, people have shirts with their last name embossed on the back, mainly sports players. The reason he had his first name embossed on the back of his shirt is because young children best recognize people by their first name. * This is the First Episode to use the "No, a Clue" Phrase It's like the Viewer is Giggling to it. *The authors, other staff, and companies associated with the books "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie", "Corduroy" and "The Rainbow Fish" all receive special thanks credits. "Corduroy" is one of the books shown in the intro and outro. **Coincidentally, clips from The Adventures of Corduroy appear during the Paramount Means Family Entertainment trailer, which was one of the opening previews for the 1999 VHS ABC's and 123's. *Tanya Hamilton directed the video letter for this episode. **The other video letters Tanya directed were the ones in "Magenta Comes Over," "What Does Blue Want to Build?," "What Was Blue's Dream About?," "Blue's Senses" and "The Lost Episode!" *The Greenburg sisters, Julie and Jessica, were Steve's friends in the video letter. *Snail is hidden in 3 places in every episode. In this episode, he's very easy to find the first time he appears because he has a label. **This happened again in "Let's Write!" **The other two times he appears, he is not labeled. *Magenta appeared on the call reminder on the bulletin board just like she did in "Blue's Story Time," "Adventures in Art," and "Blue Goes to the Beach." **Unlike the other episodes, this reminder had the words "Call Magenta" on it. *This episode is the first of two available on the "ABCs and 123s" VHS tape. This episode is also available as a bonus episode on the "Blue Takes You To School" DVD. **The episode appears as "Prereading!" on the back cover of the ABCs and 123s VHS. *During the Mailtime song, Blue holds up some cue cards that has words so that we can sing along with Steve. **In this version of the Mailtime song, the viewers yell out "Mail!" at the end instead of Steve. *Some of the ideas used in this episode come up again in "Words" and "Let's Write!." *The author of the book "The Girl and the Puppy" is Robert Capobianco, an actor on the show who would later be listed among Steve's Friends in the video letter in "Weight and Balance." **His last name was also among the C words that Steve came up with earlier before finding the 2nd clue. *The ball in the story looked exactly like Blue's. **When Steve sang the So Long song, a small version of the ball pointed to the lyrics. This is a reference and a tribute to sing-along videos like the Screen Songs cartoons. *The puppy in the "The Girl And The Puppy" also appeared as the dog in "Hey Diddle Diddle." *When Steve says "No, No, I don't think it's 'clue'" (because he wondered what the word in A Really Great Book he was stuck on was, and he thought the viewers said it was the word "clue") before finding it. This phrasing is similar to what he says before finding the third clue in "Blue's Favorite Song" (No, I think it's a piano."). *This is another episode where the "No!" sample from "Snack Time" is heard. *This is the third episode where the "It's a clue!" sample from "Blue Goes to the Beach" is heard. *The music for the clues in this episode can be heard later on the 'Blue's Room''' episode "Little Blue Riding Hood." *This is Steve's original version of ABC's with Blue. *This was the first aired episode to use the Thinking Chair theme music with drums and trumpets. For this and a few more episodes, it starts after finding the 3rd clue in a skidoo segment and before the usual drum roll and notebook ding. *During the Mailtime song, when Steve turns around and sees Mailbox, his STEVE letters on his shirt are missing. *When Steve skidoos to the story book, the right edge of the purple bookshelf is cut off. Category:Season 2 Trivia Pages